The Colonel's Chance
by readergirl4985
Summary: What if Colonel Fitzwilliam reacted differently after his fateful conversation with Elizabeth about Darcy and Bingley? If you are a hardcore Lizzy/Darcy shipper, this is not for you.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, it is another 'what if'. I so enjoy throwing in some new details and seeing where they lead. If you are a firm Lizzy/Darcy shipper, you will not like this. That is your last warning.**

Life just didn't seem fair at times. Some people seemed to be bestowed with every bit of good fortune, while others had to work hard to have only a portion of what some were merely handed. This was life, and Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam accepted this truth… most days. He did not begrudge men their luck, but after so many years of serving in the military and getting meager wages, on top of meeting his father's expectations so that he might gain his extra portion as promised, he couldn't always staunch the flow of jealousy. Unless it was towards his elder brother, but that was because he barely cared. Lord Matthew Fitzwilliam, heir to the earldom of Matlock, had a cruel streak which included rubbing his brother's lack of fortune in his face. It was this fact that prompted their father to offer his youngest son a larger inheritance. All Richard had to do was not start any serious arguments with his brother. They now only saw each other once a year; on their mother's birthday.

It had been close to three weeks since he and his cousin, Darcy, arrived at Rosings for their annual visit with their aunt, and never, in many years at least, had he felt envy as strong as he did in that moment. He knew he shouldn't feel anything like he was, but that didn't negate the fact that he did. Even knowing that his cousin was harboring his own strong feelings didn't help. No, he was totally and completely enamored with one Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

Miss Bennet was everything he could hope for in a wife. She was lively, intelligent, elegant, kind, and humorous. He adored her smile and cherished every moment he was able to cause its appearance. She was also not intimidated by his aunt. That fact alone made her desirable. Too often, young ladies presented at least the face that they respected or feared the woman. Not Miss Bennet. She could stand toe to toe with her without overstepping herself. It was so refreshing to witness; one would have to be blind not to see that his cousin, too, admired her for it.

"Darcy," he mumbled under his breath as he sulked. His cousin could have her if he would only overcome his own pride. He didn't even need to find a wealthy wife. Few estates were as prosperous as Pemberly. But, Society did have its expectations, and Darcy had never been one to skirt the rules. That was likely why Miss Bennet drew them both in; she seemed to live by her own rules. She was a realist. She understood her place in society and refused to allow it to diminish her. Miss Elizabeth Bennet was nothing short of breathtaking and there was nothing he could do about it. His cousin knew her first, and regardless to whether or not he would make her an offer, one simply did not do that to a friend, let alone a beloved relative.

He wasn't looking forward to the evening. Something had passed between them that had caused her distress. As a rule, he was a very observant man; you had to be to have gotten where he had in his military service. True, one could buy certain ranks, but responsibilities were not given to the undeserving, and he had earned his title and rank with both blood and sweat.

They had been discussing his cousin's triumph with Mr. Bingley. After he had escorted her to the Collins's home, he had realized she had likely known the lady, as it was likely to have occurred whilst Darcy was in Hertfordshire. He knew Miss Bennet held a grudge against his cousin, and now he seemed to have helped fan the flames. It wasn't something he should be proud of, but there was a darker part of him that couldn't help but rejoice at the thought.

Selecting his coat and thanking his valet, he headed down to meet with the rest of the household. On his way down, he realized just how late he was by his meeting the Collins' and Miss Lucas as they entered the house. It troubled him that Miss Bennet was nowhere in sight.

"Mr. Collins, Mrs. Collins, Miss Lucas; it is a pleasure to see you. Where is Miss Bennet?"

Mr. Collins seemed agitated, but Mrs. Collins answered before he could, looking contrite. "I am afraid she is not feeling well. In fact, she has not been well for most of the day. We decided it was best that she remained behind and rested."

"Oh, of course. Excuse me, I fear I have just remembered a matter I must see to. Please, if you would be so kind, inform my aunt that I shall return in only a little while," he stated turning at act as though he were heading back upstairs. Mr. Collins rattled of some nonsense about being happy to be of assistance, but he caught the warning look from the minister's wife; she knew what he was about. As soon as they were out of eyesight, he dashed back down the stairs and out the front door. He needed to make things right!


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter posted tonight!**

Arriving at the manse, the Colonel was quickly allowed entrance. He was shown into a room where he found a pensive Miss Bennet. She stood at his admittance.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam, what brings you here this evening?' she inquired by way of greeting. "My cousin is not here. He, Mrs. Collins, and Maria are dining at Rosings this night. Surely you are aware of this?"

He stared at her for a moment before answering. "Yes, Miss Bennet. However, your absence has encouraged my presence here this evening. I have caused you distress and I wish to make amends."

"I am afraid you are mistaken, sir," she tried to evade him, looking away from his eyes.

"I must disagree," Richard began to move closer to her, "for I know I am not. In an effort to soften your opinion of my cousin, I told you of his actions in preventing a marriage he considered unsuitable. I have since come to realize that it is likely that you know the young woman he separated from his friend."

She was silent, continuing to look everywhere but at him. After a moment, she finally met his eyes, determination abounding.

"Yes. It was my sister, Jane, whom Mr. Darcy steered his friend away from. It is my family that he considered unsuitable."

Richard suddenly couldn't breathe. This was far worse than what he was expecting. How could Darcy not tell him this truth?! How did he not pick up on it? Granted, he wasn't close to Bingley, and Darcy would not disclose the name of the family unless they had done something truly repulsive, not simply because he found them unworthy of himself or his friends; he would not want to ruin them. But to crow to him about it, and then not inform him that it was this lady's family whom he had torn his friend from? It was abominable. Especially considering his cousin seemed to carry at least some feelings for this particular Miss Bennet.

"Miss Bennet, I must beg your forgiveness. Had I but known…"

"It would change nothing. I am not ignorant of my family's circumstances, and I know that you are not, either. Did you not hint at needing to secure a particular sort of bride yourself?" she smiled humorlessly, though not with viciousness. Richard felt shame creeping back in. "My sisters and I have no fortune, estate, or desirable connections to draw the attentions of eligible men; we have merely our charms to recommend us. Our futures are bleak, therefore, we are often the focus of not only one's pity, but also their censure. Because we are in desperate straits, we are thought to be willing to do whatever to secure a match, but my sister and I, we wish only to be happy.

"Anyone who knows Jane cannot truly accuse her of such actions. She is the kindest, sweetest person anyone could ever meet. She cannot help but see the good in everyone, even defending those who are in no way worthy of it. And to know that her heartbreak is the fault of…" she broke off there to collect herself. "I suppose I should not be surprised, given the knowledge I have of his actions towards those he thinks so little of…"

"What other offense is my cousin guilty of?" Richard asked, wondering for the first time just how many people his cousin had offended.

She looked at him warily. "I am afraid you will be biased, as I am sure you have had your account from your cousin. However, his actions towards my sister have only solidified the facts I have learned all the more."

"I beg your indulgence. If my cousin is causing offense across the whole of the country, I would like to know of it. Not only will he show himself poorly, but my parents, cousins, and myself as well." Georgiana already had been dealt a great blow the past summer, she didn't need to have to deal with her brother's pride as well.

He watched her consider him for a moment. "A man by the name of George Wickham joined the militia stationed just outside of Meryton in Hertfordshire, a village near my home at Longbourn. After witnessing an encounter between them, Mr. Wickham shared with me his history with Mr. Darcy. He told me of the favor your esteemed uncle showed him, and that, upon his death, your cousin denied him the living your uncle bequeathed him. He has since struggled in the world and bound himself to the militia in hopes that he might find his place through those means."

Richard took a deep breath. Wickham. Now that was a man he hoped never to hear of again. He looked Miss Bennet in the eye and watched as her defenses began to rise. She looked as though she were ready for battle. Her stance did little to make her look intimidating, but it did make her more appealing. "As appalling as my cousin's actions have been towards you and your family, any wrong between himself and Mr. Wickham was not, to my knowledge, his doing. Miss Bennet, I pray I am not remiss in assuming you have some little belief in _my_ integrity, so if you will indulge me, I would like to give you the facts I know to be the absolute truth." He waited for her to nod her agreement.

"George Wickham is the son of my late uncle's steward. His father was an honest, trustworthy man, and someone my uncle was close to. My uncle was, in fact, Wickham's godfather. He did show great favoritism towards the lad, seeing that he was afforded every possible privilege that he could provide. He was raised with Darcy, and they were quite close for years. When the time came for them to go to school, and then attend university, my uncle saw to it that no expense was spared for him. However, once they arrived at university, Wickham became aware of just how different their destinies were to be.

"My cousin, as my uncle's heir, was to one day be the Master of Pemberly, and Wickham to choose some other worthy, gentlemanly occupation. He fell into a rather rough crowd, and he and Darcy drifted apart. He began to resent my cousin's good fortune, and instead of taking advantage of the circumstances he had been handed, he rebelled. He began to gamble and take part in many…unseemly activities. He fell behind, and upon my uncle's death, had not yet finished his education. He refused the living and, instead, requested that he be given the sum of three thousand pounds. As my uncle had just passed, I was still close by to support my cousins in their grief, and witnessed the entire affair. I can even provide proof, should you need it, as it was done through our family's attorney. Wickham's own signature graces the document."

Miss Bennet had sat and looked paler, if that was possible. He hated to cause more distress when she was already so upset, but he knew it would not do to leave things as they were. It took him only another moment to decide on his next course of action, one he hoped would put the final nail in the coffin of Miss Bennet's good opinion of the coward.

"We had thought all dealings with the man done, but it was not to be so. Though our acquaintance is brief, I have surmised that you are a trustworthy person. Miss Bennet, I must beg you to keep the information I am about to give you to yourself." He waited once more for her to give her assurances. "Upon my uncle's death, both Darcy and myself were named as my young cousin, Georgiana's, guardians. Anything that concerns her is known to me. Last summer, she was taken from her school by her companion and brought to Ramsgate. There, she was reacquainted with Wickham, who then proceeded to seduce and convince her to elope with him.

"This may not seem as anything to you, but it is. My cousin has a rather large dowry of thirty thousand pounds. At the time of these events, she was only fifteen. Any decent man would wait until a lady was older, or actually seek her family's approval. He wished to take advantage of her innocence and land a blow on Darcy, all the while securing his own future, for he knows Darcy would never disown his sister, and would go to great lengths to see her safe and well.

"Thankfully, Darcy arrived before the event took place and was able to get Wickham to confess his plans before I arrived. Georgiana was heartbroken. She is still, in fact, tender over the ordeal. She blames herself, though it is not her fault, none of it. If Darcy and I had only been honest with her, warned her away from him. She still thought of him as the young man her father favored."

Richard gave her time to let his tale sink in. He did not enjoy doing as he was, but he knew it was important for her to have the information she needed to best protect her family. The idea that Wickham could damage her and her family weighed heavily on him. If he did nothing to prevent it, he would, himself, be an accomplice. His attention was brought back to her as she stood and approached him.

"Sir, I thank you for informing me of your side of events. I do believe you to be a man of integrity, therefore, your words do carry weight. I am only glad that my sisters and I have nothing to keep his attention."

In a moment of panic, he reached out and drew her near, keeping his hands upon her upper arms. "Miss Bennet, he is still a danger to you and your sisters. He has ruined more than one young woman, and it wasn't their money, but a simple distraction he was after. I must insist that you and your family cease all association with him, before it is too late."

Before she could form a reply, the maid entered the room to announce another visitor. With his hands still upon Miss Bennet, whose own arms had come to rest on his, he watched the eyes of the maid widen in shock, and his cousin's face flood with anger. This was not going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am in awe at how well this fic is being received. Thank you so much! And hey, I just discovered that there is a link to reply to reviews in the emails I receive. I always skipped right to the review! It was nice to learn!**

Richard glared at his cousin as they waited for an audience with their aunt. It was all his fault, after all. If he hadn't overreacted, they wouldn't be in their current position. He winced as he shifted to try and get comfortable. He was positive his ribs were bruised; add that to his busted lip, sore jaw, and what he was sure would be a blackened eye in the morning, he was very uncomfortable. The fact that his cousin looked no better than he felt made him feel a little better. The fool deserved it.

There was little doubt as to how things had seemed when Darcy entered the room, but he wasn't even given the chance to explain. The fact that the maid had turned and fled from the room during their row was certainly of no help. Richard had only just taken his hands from Miss Bennet when his cousin flew at him. As it stood, they owed the Collins's a table, chair, shelves, and new glass for the window they broke. He was ashamed that it happened, especially as he remembered Miss Bennet's desperate pleas for them to stop.

It had taken the local blacksmith, who had happened to be riding by when the maid ran out screaming for aid, to separate them. The Collins's were summoned, and after a quick question and answer session, thankfully handled by Mrs. Collins, as Mr. Collins could do little more than glare at Miss Bennet, the gentlemen left for Rosings. He was glad that Mr. Collins was joining them, for, though he and Darcy had both insisted on Miss Bennet's innocence, he was determined to put all the blame on her.

"What were you doing there, Richard?" demanded Darcy, breaking through his musings.

"Oh, so you've decided to allow me to speak now," he sassed.

Darcy growled at him. "Don't toy with me!"

" _Don't toy with you_?! You attacked me before you knew anything!"

"You had your hands on her!"

"I was trying to comfort her!"

Darcy stared at him, bewildered. "Why would you need to comfort her?!"

"Because I had just informed her that Wickham was a rogue who could, and would, ruin her family, unlike you!" Richard pointed in accusation. "You left them behind without a thought of the harm he could do to anyone!"

"I did not think," his cousin began, looking a little ashamed.

"Exactly! You did not think of anything beyond your own comfort! You wanted to be away from him, and away from her because you liked her and decided she didn't meet the requirements you feel your wife should meet! Out of sight, out of mind. But it didn't work out that way, did it? I bet you separated your friend from her sister because you didn't want a close connection to her!"

"I separated him for his own good. Nothing good would have come of it. He needs to separate himself from those in trade completely! He needs someone with wealth and connections!"

Richard rolled his eyes and sneered. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, _cousin_."

After a moment of silence Darcy looked at him questioningly. "How did you know it was Miss Bennet's sister?"

Before he could answer, the door opened, and they were summoned into the salon. The minister was simpering and apologizing, making Richard angrier. Before anything could be said, he looked directly at his aunt. "I want to be understood: this was in no way Miss Bennet's fault. I took it upon myself to call on her. I had encountered her on her walk today and joined her. After a time, she claimed she felt unwell and that she was developing a headache. I soon realized that I had said something that distressed her. I wished to beg her forgiveness, and in my desperation to make things right, I neglected to realize that it could have waited the morrow. Even as I made amends, another matter arose, one which included a gentleman I know to be an untrustworthy man. She became distraught that her family could be taken in by such a person."

"Who was the man?" questioned Lady Catherine.

"George Wickham."

His aunt began a tirade after that. She had never liked the fact that her sister's husband took to someone such as he. While the details of Georgiana's involvement with Wickham from the year before were known to only him, Darcy, and, most recently, Miss Bennet, Lady Catherine knew enough of the family's dealings with him to take offence at the mention of his name.

"Well," she said, calming after her outburst, "it is certainly understandable that she would be distressed over such news. George Wickham is a most degenerate person. However, that does not explain Darcy's presence, or the reason the two of you decided to act as though you were not gentle bred."

He watched as Darcy's face reddened for another reason. He was struggling to form a reply. "I went in search of Richard. A groom said he had left for the parsonage. When I arrived, he was holding Miss Bennet close. I felt the need to come to her defense."

He kept looking down. He was lying. Richard was suddenly very curious as to his actual reason for being at the parsonage. Thinking back, he seemed surprised to see him, before he became angry. One could attribute it to seeing him holding Miss Bennet so close, but no, he wouldn't have needed to think of a reply if that had been the truth.

"Yes," she said slowly, eyeing them. "But while Miss Bennet may, in fact, be innocent, I am afraid this will not save her reputation."

"Aunt?" Richard inquired, desperately.

"Miss Bennet was caught in the arms of a man that is not a father, brother, or husband to her. A maid and a local blacksmith were also witness to the display you two decided to put on for the world to see. It is quite impossible to keep this story from spreading, which is why we must decide what is to be done." Lady Catherine looked to her parson.

"I am sending my cousin home to her family first thing in the morning, just as we discussed, Lady Catherine," Mr. Collins simpered.

"NO!" Everyone stopped and looked at him, shockingly. Richard cleared his throat. "You cannot send her off like that. If her reputation is in question, sending her away will only make it worse."

He noticed his aunt watching Darcy, who was now focused solely on him. Lady Catherine brought her eyes back to him. "And what is to be done, nephew? Though she be innocent, the taint of this incident will fester wherever she goes. There is nothing to be done for her. We must protect those who can be protected."

"Who? Darcy and myself?"

"And the Collins's. And myself and Anne. It must not seem as though such actions are approved of."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It wasn't too surprising, as she would do whatever was needed to protect her family. To keep them away from the censure of Society. Anyone in her position would, but the fact that the price would be the ruination of an innocent family… and it was going to be all his fault.

"I agree that one must not appear to support questionable behavior, but it was not Miss Bennet's behavior that should be called into question. This was my fault. This was Darcy's fault. We are to blame. It is not right for her to carry the burden of this."

Lady Catherine actually looked regretful. "Unfortunately, that is the way things are."

Richard couldn't accept that. He was not going to allow it to be, and he said as much. "I cannot, in good conscious, stand by and do nothing while an innocent woman and her family are ruined for my actions. I am willing do the right thing… and marry Miss Bennet."

* * *

Elizabeth paced in her room. How had this happened? It was just too bizarre. Never would she imagine that the Colonel would show up while her cousin and friends were dining at Rosings. The whole day had just been utterly awful. First, there was learning that Mr. Darcy played a key part in the separation of Mr. Bingley from her sister. Then, the Colonel showed up to apologize, and proceeded to drop more revelations on her. Even now, she struggled over who to believe, but the Colonel promised he could produce proof, and his account was so close to Mr. Wickham's, with a few varying details to give it a different view, she could hardly call him a liar as she had only spoken generally of what Wickham claimed.

And Mr. Darcy… He always had a way of complicating matters. She would have thought he would accuse her of trying to entrap his cousin, not accuse the Colonel of trying to compromise _her_. Then came the man from the village, and the Collins's; everything whirled together. Charlotte had sat down with her and helped her sort the details, but her friend had continued to look grim before she left to check on her sister. It was bad, very bad. Elizabeth knew what would be said; she was sure that her cousin was, at that moment, making plans to send her home in disgrace.

She slumped into a chair. At least her mother would have a reason to complain of her nerves, she laughed mirthlessly. Her father was sure to be disappointed, albeit sympathetic. She didn't know what she was going to do.

A knock sounded at the door. Standing and bracing herself, she walked to the door and opened it. "Charlotte?"

"Mr. Collins has returned with the Colonel. He wishes to speak with you," her friend conveyed with an encouraging smile.

"The Colonel?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth opened the door and followed her friend downstairs. She was led into her cousin's study. Mr. Collins passed her before she entered the room, barely giving her a glance, nose held high in the air. Charlotte closed the door once she was inside. It was uncomfortable, being alone with the Colonel again. This was what landed her in the mess she was currently in. Her only consolation was that he had not done so consciously.

He cleared his throat. "Miss Bennet, I fear I must throw myself at your feet once more and beg your forgiveness. I set out to right a wrong and somehow managed to make things far worse."

She couldn't help but smile at his earnestness. "Colonel, as hard as this is, and as hard as I know it will be, I find it difficult to be angry with you for it. You have meant no harm, therefore, I can hold no animosity towards you because of it. Of course you have my forgiveness."

"You say your sister is the kindest person I could ever meet, but I cannot help but feel she pales in comparison to you." His statement took her aback. Surely he must be jesting. In their limited acquaintance, he was well aware of her cynical nature. "Miss Bennet, you are an intelligent woman, so I am sure you can guess what plans your cousin has for you."

"I imagine I shall be in a carriage back to my uncle's home, in London, come morning."

"That is his plan, but I cannot leave you to such a fate, as it is my fault you must suffer it to begin with." He looked so nervous. Elizabeth's stomach tightened as his eyes locked onto her face. Surely he didn't mean to… "Miss Bennet, in situations such as these, only one thing will make it right in the eyes of Society. I would, if you will have me, like to take you as my wife."

The silence was thick. She didn't know how to reply. It would certainly 'fix' the problem, but what about after? She dreaded the idea of a marriage like her parents. Happiness in marriage was very important to her. Could they be happy? There were too many unknowns. Determination filled her. "Colonel, I have nothing but the promise of one hundred pounds a year until my father's death, and a portion of my mother's dowry; I will bring nothing more than that. As far as connections, I have an uncle in trade, as well as an uncle who is little more than a country attorney. Both good and decent men, yet neither are desirous in terms of attracting men of your stock. A union with me will not benefit you."

He nodded his head, glancing about the room in thought. She knew it was a foolish move to try and dissuade him, if not for her sake, then certainly for her family's. If her mother knew of this, there would be a strong possibility of her actually dying from her nerves.

He finally brought his eyes back to hers and held them.

"May we speak plainly and honestly, Miss Bennet?"

"Of course," she replied.

"I am not in as desperate straits as you might think. Yes, I was raised knowing that there were certain expectations that my wife was to meet, fortune and connections chief among them, but I have some monies of my own, and a bargain I made with my father that might be called in, depending on how he responds to this. However, my father is not the hard man most know him to be, and is actually quite merciful and understanding," he assured her.

He then paused for a moment. Elizabeth didn't think she had ever seen a man so out of sorts. Clearing his throat, he continued. "Miss Bennet, in essentials, you are all I need. Indeed, if I had been given the privilege of forming a lady into whatever I could desire, she, well, she would be you." Few people had left her unable to speak, and here this man had done so many times that evening. "If you will accept my suit, I wish to leave for London in the morning, and my aunt has agreed to send a maid so that you might travel with me, negating the need for you to travel on your own by post."

"Lady Catherine supports this?" she asked, needing to think of something other than what he had just shared with her.

He winced a little. "She sees the prudence in the matter, though she begs we not visit for some time, to allow this incident to pass from memory. Truly, she applauds us for setting an example of the right way to handle such dealings," he cleared his throat again and raised his nose high in the air, "for what young woman would deny a nephew of Lady Catherine de Bourgh."

She couldn't help but laugh at his impression. It gave her hope that her friend would not suffer under the woman once she had gone. Lizzy looked at him and sobered. She had to give him an answer, and there was only truly one she could give. "You don't deserve to marry like this, and if it were only I that would be hurt through this evening's events, it would be harder to convince me, but I find I cannot refuse your kind offer, even for your own sake. That is selfish of me, I know, but I do accept you, Colonel Fitzwilliam."

He released a breath she didn't realize he had held onto. "It is not selfish at all, and I am blessed to have received your forgiveness and acceptance, no matter the circumstances. I hope that you believe me when I say that I shall endeavor to make you comfortable and happy all of your life." He stepped forward and reached out for her hand. Once in his grasp, he lifted it to lay the lightest of kisses upon her flesh. "Good night, Miss Bennet. I shall be by to fetch you in the morning."

Once the door shut and she was alone, she stumbled to the closest seat. It was hard to believe that had actually happened. She was going to be married! Gathering her courage, she rose to leave the room, only to encounter Mr. Collins. Holding her tongue, she allowed him to speak first.

"You have agreed?"

"I have."

His posture relaxed. "Well, that is good then. I have been assured that you are innocent in the events that have played out this evening, and I am willing to take the words of those two esteemed gentlemen, as well as the advice of my righteous wife. Lady Catherine, also, feels for your plight, and even seems pleased to be gaining you for a niece. Word of these dealings shall not pass my lips after this night. I wish you well, cousin."

"Thank you," she forced out, angry at his words. "The Colonel shall be here to retrieve me in the morning. Lady Catherine has given her carriage and a maid so that you shall not be further inconvenienced. If you will excuse me, I need to see to packing my personal effects."

"Thank you. Do give your family my best when you see them," he ended, walking away with a little less self-importance. Or perhaps with more. Lizzy really didn't care to know.

She arrived at her room to find Charlotte already preparing her things to pack. Her friend nodded at her. "Mr. Collins will not say a word to anyone back home as he has no desire for either his or Lady Catherine's name to be connected to the story, and Maria is convinced that the Colonel was violently in love with you and had come to propose, which will work should anyone ask back home."

"You knew I would accept him?" Lizzy questioned aloud.

Charlotte smiled sadly. "Our personal thoughts on marriage are very different, but I know you, Lizzy; you would not let your family suffer this fate." She stepped away to continue sorting and folding Elizabeth's things. "This is very different from you refusing a suit simply because you do not like a man. Where you might not sacrifice your happiness to give your family financial security, you would marry a man to keep them in right standing in Society."

Many times, Lizzy had thought her friend didn't understand her, but perhaps she did. She moved forward to help gather her things. "It hardly seems real. I am sure I shall wake in the morning and think is all a dream; a very bad dream."

Arms were suddenly wrapped around her. "I will be here for you, Lizzy, no matter the distance between us. You have my support, and I know you have Jane's, as well."

"Thank you, Charlotte," she said, returning the embrace. She could feel the tears welling within her eyes.

"The Colonel seems to be a good man, Lizzy. I believe you could be very happy."

Unable to say anything else, she proceeded to continue to pack her things with the help of her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, RL has been super full for me. I am actually getting a small break for the next few days, so I am taking the opportunity to update some fics. I won't be freed up for much until the beginning of July. Hopefully, I will be able to post more often or have some kind of schedule for updating my fics by then. Thank you for your support. I enjoy reading your reviews and getting new favs and follows.**

Richard took his time riding back to Rosings. He was almost sure the evening could be turned into a comedy. He could title it 'A Series of Unfortunate Events'. It suited the night, anyway. Guilt settled deep in his stomach. The poor girl was practically being forced to marry him. Oh, she had the option to choose, but it really wasn't a choice was it; marry or be ruined. And then there was his cousin. He groaned, thinking back to the audience with his aunt.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _I will marry Miss Bennet."_

 _Mr. Collins and Darcy stared at him, shocked. His aunt looked on at him approvingly. Why would she approve of his marrying her?_

 _"_ _Well, nephew, that would be the honorable thing to do, if you are, in fact, at fault."_

 _Room was silent. It was truly an odd thing because in that room, someone, mostly his aunt, was always talking. The silence could not last for long._

 _"_ _You can't be serious!" argued Darcy. "You can't marry her!"_

 _"_ _And why not?" this came from his aunt. "Why should he not marry her to save her reputation? I dare say, as little a chance as she had at making a favorable match before, her chances now would be truly done."_

 _Darcy clenched his jaw before speaking. "He has nothing to offer her. Forgive me cousin, but the last time I checked, even a Colonel did not bring in much wealth. How do you suppose to support her?"_

 _Richard's own anger stirred. "My father is not like most and has made arrangements for my benefit. I need only to seek him out and discuss this matter with him."_

 _"_ _Which you must do with haste," cut in Lady Catherine. "I would like to speak to my nephew alone. Mr. Collins, if you will wait, my nephew will travel with you to your home to speak with Miss Bennet. Darcy, I shall see you in the morning. Once I have finished speaking with your cousin, I shall check on Anne and retire. This evening has been quite vexing and I shall not have it weighing on me in the morning."_

 _Everyone left, sans him and his aunt. He watched her warily._

 _"_ _That could have gone worse, I suppose," she broke the silence, "but you must be extremely happy."_

 _"_ _I beg your pardon?"he was flummoxed._

 _Lady Catherine smirked at him. "You think I do not notice things, but I do. I saw that Darcy was enamored with the girl. She does seem to attract the attention of your sex with ease, even when she does not intend to. Mr. Collins has told me that they are all pretty girls; they have that working in their favor, but that does not matter at the moment. I had thought I would not have to worry about his fixation on her, as he would never attach himself to someone who did not meet the expectations instilled in him since his birth, so I was content to allow him to continue admiring her from afar. However, I recently began to fear greatly that Darcy was going to make an offer for her himself, but then you stepped in. For that, I am grateful."_

 _Richard was reeling inside. His aunt had caught all of that?!_

 _"_ _I noticed your own attraction to her, as well. But like Darcy, I was positive you would never ask for her hand, knowing what was expected of you. I honestly do hope that she makes a good wife for you. Your dispositions are similar enough. I am only happy that I need not worry about Darcy's continued attentions to her. Maybe he will finally do what he knows he must and ask me for Anne's hand."_

 _Not for all the money in the world would he tell his aunt, in that moment, that her will would never happen; she was being far too agreeable to his plight. If that made him a bad man, so be it. She would learn soon enough that his cousins had no intensions of following through with her plans._

 _"_ _Fitzwilliam, this is not what I would have wanted for you, but it seems it is not to be. For your sacrifice, should you need my assistance, you need only call on me. I will do whatever necessary to aid you, especially if your father refuses you."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Aunt."_

 _"_ _You may go now, and ask the young lady to marry you. I am sure she will not refuse. If she does, she is a fool."_

 ** _End Flashback_**

It was almost too bizarre to remember. He still wasn't sure it had actually happened.

The house was quiet when he entered. His aunt's voice could usually be heard as soon as you entered the front door. He bounded up the stairs, thinking only the he wished for nothing more than to go to bed and wake to find everything had all be a dream. Or maybe not. He was honest enough to admit he wasn't unhappy at all at the prospect of marrying Miss Bennet. Only, he worried for his father's reaction, and of his relationship with his cousin.

As he entered his rooms, is was apparent that he was not alone.

"Darcy."

"Am I to give you my congratulations?" he said from the settee.

"She has accepted me, if that is what you wanted to know." He sat across from his cousin. They stared at one another.

Darcy nodded, and seemed to look everywhere but at him. "How did you know it was Miss Jane Bennet that I had separated Bingley from?"

"She told me. This whole affair started because I was trying to improve her opinion of you. I told her of your care for your friend just before she claimed to be feeling ill. I soon put together that she must have known the woman, and wanting to, once more, help, I went to apologize. That was when I learned that it was _her_ sister and _her_ family that you disapproved of for your friend."

Darcy was resolute. "I did it for his own good. He needs to distance himself from trade, and the Bennets, while genteel, are wanting in proper manners."

"And yet you still admire Miss Bennet," Richard pointed out.

Darcy sighed heavily. "I did not stand to lose anything." He looked away again. "With her new knowledge, I doubt she would have me now, anyway, if things were different."

"I cannot say. Our conversation continued, and she told me about Wickham and all he had said. I again tried to paint a better picture of you. She accepted my words, by the way, but she seemed to think her family safe from the knave. You walked in as I was trying to convince her to stay away from him, because he could ruin her." He laugh. "It seems she needn't have worried. We did a good job of that ourselves."

They sat in miserable silence. Richard had nearly convinced himself to go in search of a drink when Darcy spoke again.

"You care for her?"

He hesitated. "Yes."

"You will make her happy?"

"I will do my best. My father promised me my own estate if I could play nice with Matthew for the sake of our mother. I have more than earned it, and father has always respected my high sense of honor. Mother and Matthew are not likely to be very happy, but they will not make a scene. Mother will spin it as a love match and bask in the awe and condolences she will receive for it. Matthew will be happy to have yet one more reason to bar me from Matlock once he takes possession of it."

Darcy stood. "I wish you both well. I shall stay the week here before returning to Town. Georgiana will soon finish school. She has been begging for a trip, so I think I shall take her for a tour of the North, just the two of us. We will then retire to Pemberly for the summer."

"I do not know where we will settle. I shall send a letter once I know more." He hesitated for a moment before pressing on. "I am sorry, Darcy."

"I know." He did not turn around.

Richard listened to as his cousin left the room and closed the door. 'One door opens, another closes,' he thought to himself.

* * *

The occupants of the carriage sat stiffly as they swayed towards London. While sincere, Lizzy's morning goodbyes had still been a bit strained, and the Colonel's wounds appearing more pronounced did little to ease the tension. The maid had turned out to be an older woman who eyed Elizabeth suspiciously, holding herself in a way that reminded Lizzy heavily of Lady Catherine. There had been some talk when they first began, but the elder maid's tendency to sniff at everything being said discouraged anything further.

About two hours into their ride, the woman fell asleep, snoring moderately.

"Does it make me desperate to prefer this to her glaring at us?" asked the Colonel.

"No, I think it makes you quite human. Of course, I am equally as relieved and have no wish to be labeled as desperate myself," she smiled. She brought her eyes back to his face. "Does it hurt terribly?"

He waved away her concern. "No less than I deserve for behaving in such a way."

"Well, your cousin did attack you."

"Yes, but instead of retaliating, I should have restrained him."

"You'd still have the eye," she smiled wryly.

He chuckled. "Yes, I would still have that, but I would also have retained a bit more dignity."

Lizzy smiled at him, before shooting a glance to see that the older woman was still sleeping. Her smile became a little more nervous. "Colonel, what is going to happen once we reach London?"

"I wondered if we would have the opportunity to speak on this. I shall escort you to your uncle's home, of course, and ask to have a word with him, to explain what has happened and what is to come, and what suggestions he might have to offer," he spoke anxiously. "I hope I come out of this without another blackened eye, to be honest." This elicited a small laugh from Lizzy. "I shall then excuse myself to call on my father. I know he has remained in Town while my mother and older brother visit friends in the country. I hope to know a little more of our prospects by tonight, and I shall call on you again in the morning, to finalize what we can before I call on your father."

Lizzy nodded her head. "I have a few requests." He eagerly indicated for her to continue. "I do not wish for my mother or younger sisters to know the details of our engagement. I trust Jane, my eldest sister, wholeheartedly, as well as my father, uncle, and aunt; however, my mother and younger sisters are not discreet enough to be privy to such details."

"I understand. The fewer who know, the better, in any case. Was there anything else?"

"If you would permit it, I would like to invite Jane to stay with us, at our earliest convenience."

He nodded, though she thought she caught a hint of disappointment. It was gone no sooner than she had noticed it. "Of course, you are close."

"Yes, and I know it will take time for her heart to mend. I believe she will do much better out from under our mother's constant badgering."

"Miss Bennet, all of your sisters are welcome to stay anytime they wish."

Laughter bubbled from her. "Be careful not to utter such words in their presence, dear Colonel, for they will eagerly take you up on your offer, especially once Lydia and Kitty realize you are a soldier. They simply adore them."

He chuckled, and she found she liked the sound.

"Tell me about them," he said. "You have been very vague about your family, and as I shall soon call them my own. I should like to know what I am marrying into."

"Take heart, dear Colonel, for you may very well wish to run away once you have heard the tale of my family."

* * *

"So, let's see how well of a grasp I have on your family," Richard smiled at her. "Jane is an absolute angel, and has no faults; your father, like you, takes great delight in the follies of others; your mother regularly comes down with a case of nerves and becomes easily excitable at both good and bad news; Mary will preach at me; Kitty and Lydia are likely to giggle and flirt with me. I must say, that is a rather vast display of characteristics. You must be so much fun at parties."

Miss Bennet snorted. "You have no idea."

Richard looked out the window. "Well, it looks like we have finally arrived in Town. Should we wake Mrs. Norris?"

"If we must."

Richard cleared his throat. "Mrs. Norris? Mrs. Norris! We're nearing London, Mrs. Norris!"

"Hmm? What?" the woman snapped as she came to.

"You fell asleep Mrs. Norris," Miss Bennet said kindly. "The Colonel thought we should wake you."

"Yes, of course. How soon before we arrive at my sister's?"

"The carriage shall take you on once we deliver Miss Bennet to her uncle's home."

She sniffed, and the strained silence from before once more filled the carriage. It was just as well, Richard needed to think. While he had made light of his fiancé's relations, he knew he needed to be cautious. He remembered his cousin telling him about the unsuitable family of the woman his friend, Bingley, wished to wed, and while he now knew it was the Bennets he was referring to, and that his cousin had almost impossible standards, he couldn't shake the need to intervene. If they make a misstep while connected to his family, things wouldn't bode well for him or them. Obviously, he would have to discuss this with his father.

Elizabeth clearly adored her father; she had described him as being nearly as perfect as her elder sister; however, he thought he might agree with a few statements Darcy had made: Mr. Bennet might hold a large portion of the blame for why his family was the way they were. He would try hard not to form any solid opinions until he had met the man himself, of course. But it begged the question: what sort of man would allow his family to become so unruly?

First, he would discuss and arrange things with Elizabeth's uncle. He hoped the man was as competent as his fiancé seemed to believe. At some point, after he had been to see his father and settle his own affairs, he would need to see Elizabeth's father, which would be when he would form his own opinions on the family. With that final thought, the carriage came to a stop.

Richard disembarked first, turning to lend a hand to Mrs. Norris first, and then Elizabeth. As the footmen unloaded her trunks, she took his arm for the few steps up to the house. A maid answered the door.

"Miss Elizabeth!" she near exclaimed, opening the door to admit them.

Miss Bennet took initiative. "Hannah, is my aunt and uncle home?"

"Mrs. Gardiner is in the drawing room."

Miss Bennet saw herself down the hall. Mrs. Norris sniffed, following the same path, leaving him to awkwardly smile at the maid, Hannah, as he handed her his things. He made it to what he suspected was the drawing room to find Mrs. Norris's expression to have softened a bit, and his intended clinging to an older, though not too much older, woman.

"Lizzy," the woman said, pulling back. "Whatever are you doing here? Not that you are an unwelcome sight, but I thought we were not to see you for another week, at least."

"Forgive me aunt, there was no time to write. A matter has arisen. Is uncle home?"

"No, he is seeing to some business at one of the warehouses, but he should be home soon. What has happened?"

Richard cleared his throat, but Mrs. Norris cut him off before he could say anything.

"Madame, my lady requested I act as chaperon and companion to your niece as she traveled here with her intended. As my duty is fulfilled, I will leave you now."

The woman, Mrs. Gardiner, gaped at the woman, but nodded her head in acceptance. Mrs. Norris spun, dipped to him and made her way back outside. Richard counted back from ten. He wanted to have a word with his aunt about some of her help, but he realized it would be in vain. She did not care so long as they were loyal to her and did not offend anyone she considered her equal or better. Turning to Miss Bennet's aunt, he smiled as best he could.

"Aunt, allow me to introduce my intended, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. Colonel, this is my aunt, Mrs. Gardiner."

"It is a pleasure, Madame," he came forward and bowed. "Miss Bennet has regaled me with tales of your excellence. I pray our abrupt arrival does not disrupt your day."

His fiancé smiled at him, but Mrs. Gardiner seemed to have no idea what to do with him. Miss Bennet spoke again, taking her aunt's attention. "Where is Jane?"

"She took the children for a walk in the park. She, also, should be returning soon. Lizzy, you are engaged?"

"Yes, aunt. Once my uncle arrives, we shall tell you all."

"Very well. Give me a moment and I shall have your things sent upstairs, as I assume you will be staying with us, and I shall call for tea. Please forgive me, Colonel Fitzwilliam, for not greeting you properly. It is a pleasure to meet you. If you will both excuse me." She swept from the room.

"Miss Bennet, are you well?" he studied her; she looked pale.

"Yes, sorry. Upon seeing my aunt, I felt overwhelmed. Everything suddenly became too real."

"I understand." And he did. Everything had moved very quickly, even he had moments of disbelief. She sat on the sofa, but not before directing him to a nearby chair. He had barely sat when they heard the front door open and someone coming up the hallway.

"Marianne, dearest? I just had the strangest encounter with Mrs. Bramble. She is positive that that we have some prestigious guest as a grand carriage was spotted in front of our home not a half hour ago... Lizzy!" a happy gentleman exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Have I forgotten my days again?"

"No, uncle," she chuckled as she stood to approach the man. "I have arrived early and with cause." She turned towards him. "Uncle, allow me to introduce Colonel Fitzwilliam. Colonel, this is my uncle, Mr. Gardiner. Uncle, the Colonel and I are to be married as soon as it can be arranged."

Mr. Gardiner's smile faded and he took on a more fierce persona. Richard felt his eyes judging him. "What has happened, Lizzy?"

"Once my aunt returns, we shall explain all."

The man took a seat, never once taking his eyes from Richard. Knots were now forming in his stomach. He really hoped Mr. Gardiner would be agreeable once the whole of the matter was laid out before him.


	5. Chapter 5

I know, it has been around 9 months. Rest assured nothing bad happened, I just overloaded and exhausted myself. It did teach me a valuable lesson though: you cannot, and shouldn't try to, please everyone. I am getting back to my writing; I never stopped really, it just had to take a bit of a back seat. Thankfully, I have a very awesome husband and son who support and encourage me. That is all I will say about that.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

She couldn't help but squirm as her uncle and aunt watched her with pity. As she had thought, her relatives were understanding of her plight, and her uncle quickly agreed to help her intended to approach her father, but their obvious pity was nearly too much to bear. They knew it was her desire to marry for more than necessity. It became all the more stressful for her when Jane arrived. Not wanting to cover the particulars of her engagement with her sister in the presence of an audience, she did little more than introduce the Colonel as her intended. Needing to speak with his own father before approaching hers, Richard soon took his leave. They parted ways with him acting very much the happy groom.

Once he had gone, Elizabeth requested that she and her sister be excused. With knowing looks, their aunt and uncle gave their permission and the two disappeared into their shared room. There, Lizzy told her all.

"Oh, Lizzy, I hardly know what to say," Jane breathed, feeling overwhelmed by her sister's tale. "How distressing this is. What are you feeling?"

"I hardly know. It is a relief that our family will not be ruined due to these circumstances, but it is not at all how I imagined my future would be. The Colonel is, however, an honorable man, and a most delightful companion. He has been nothing less than kind and apologetic since his arrival at the manse only yesterday." She sat down heavily. "Only yesterday and yet it seems almost an eternity."

"Do you believe his father will honor his promise to his son? What will you do if he does not?"

"Then the Colonel will remain in his Majesty's ranks. From what I understand, he has some little money on his own, and he has made some lucrative investments. I am positive we will be fine. However, he has faith that his father will honor his promises. I am sure I shall be quite secure," she smiled. "And, in time, I am sure Mama will be very insistent that I host each of my sisters in turn, and you will most probably be the first."

"Lizzy," Jane smiled softly.

"Do not pity me, Jane. It is not what I wanted, but there are far worse men I could find myself tied to. Imagine if it had been Mr. Darcy who came upon me first," Lizzy's nose wrinkled at the thought. "We both know I find the very notion of marrying him intolerable, despite his justifications for any acts towards Mr. Wickham. Although, calling him cousin gives me little satisfaction, I find it more tolerable than husband."

Confliction momentarily drifted across the beautiful face of the eldest Miss Bennet, before understanding took it's place. "He seems to be a truly kind man, even if his kindness interfered with my happiness. What person stands by and does nothing while their friend makes what they believe to be a grievous decision? Did you not, also, approach Charlotte about her choice in our cousin? Did you not hope your influence might sway her away from the union?"

"You are too good, Jane; too forgiving," she refused to admit to having common ground with the man. "I sometimes wish I could be so kind."

"Only sometimes?" They laughed for a moment together. "Lizzy, how do you think Papa will react to the news?"

"I don't know. He won't prevent the marriage, but I can't help but think he will not be pleased with it either. I doubt it will take him long to come around to it, though, as it will certainly please Mama, especially if Lord Matlock honors his promises. I will bring to her a connection to an earl as well as an estate that is not entailed away. Her contentment at having some security will give him some peace, for a time at least."

"Lizzy, what will you tell Mama?" Jane asked nervously.

"Nothing," Lizzy stated resolutely. "She will know only that the Colonel wished to have my hand. Let her be satisfied with that."

* * *

The carriage ride to his father's was more unnerving than his meeting with the Gardiners. Things had gone so well there, he was certain that something was going to go wrong. The Gardiners had been very kind and understanding, and Mr. Gardiner was to go with him to speak with Mr. Bennet. Since he had been wrong on how the Gardiner's would respond to the situation, he feared he could be horribly wrong about how his father was going to respond to it.

As he pulled up to his father's townhouse, he took a deep breath. 'Better to get it over with.'

The butler greeted him and took his hat and cloak, telling the youngest son of the Earl that he would see that his things were taken to his usual room. Richard bit back a remark about not wanting to waste the man's time. He asked after his father and was told that he was in his study. Knocking, he was left waiting a few moments before he heard his father's deep voice beacon him in.

"Richard!" the Earl stood and walked around the desk to his youngest son. "What on earth happened to you?! I thought you were to stay at Rosings for another fortnight?"

"A situation arose, that was very much my fault, and needs your attention."

His father invited him to sit down, and he did so, before jumping into his narrative. As any good soldier, he related his tale with no hesitation and in great detail. The Earl nodded as he spoke. Richard wound down with the meeting with the Gardiners.

It had been a long time since he had related any sort of news to someone who was his superior, and while his father was not a military man, he could be more intimidating than any superior officer he knew. His father studied him as he considered his response.

Taking a deep breath, his father leaned back as he began. "Even as a child, you held yourself to high standards. I admit, it is something I have always admired about you. I wish your brother would do the same. While I will hold on forming my own opinion of your intended until I meet her, what do you think of her?"

"She is a remarkable woman," he replied pointedly. "Intelligent, graceful; Miss Bennet has not let her circumstances dampen her personality. She is vivacious and distracting. She has her flaws, of course, such as forming judgments too quickly, and I believe she can hold a grudge. I also believe she is slightly disillusioned about her family, but overall, she is the type of woman I have always hoped to marry."

"You like her a great deal, then. Love her, perhaps?" his father pushed.

"I do like her, and I believe I could easily come to love her deeply, but not yet. I have only known her a fortnight, though many marriages have been made in less time than that. I desire her," he stuttered. "She is a beautiful woman."

"And you believe you can be happy with her?"

"Yes," he said confidently.

"Good," the Earl slapped his chairs arms before standing and walking to the drawer Richard knew he kept his personal papers. "We should call on them first thing in the morning, however, I do need to know: how detrimental do you think her family might be? Your mother will not be happy, and your brother will certainly try to use it against you, but we can take steps to improve the situation."

"I have yet to meet them, so I cannot give you my actual opinion. Darcy finds the mother overbearing and silly, and the youngest girls are thought to be equally as silly. I personally wonder why kind of man would allow their family to behave so."

"Careful, son, with your judgements. They may come back to haunt you," his father warned. "One would think, with your upbringing, that your brother would not be the irresponsible disappointment that he is. However, I do hope that your marriage will encourage him to finally make the step himself. He will not want a child of yours to inherit the title, though I would certainly welcome it. Oh, that you had been born first."

"What steps do you propose to improve the situation?" Richard asked, wishing to turn his father's attention from his brother.

The Earl sat back down, opening one of the ledgers he brought back with him. "First, the estate I have for you has provided you quite a bit of wealth. It earns now about three thousand a year. I have managed to save fifteen thousand for you over the course of the past ten years. The house is in good condition, though I have left only the barest staff in residence. There are few furnishings, but enough to start with, I dare say. Your bride will be able to make it her own. A wealthy brother-in-law, the son of an earl, will help to attract suitors for the other Miss Bennets. How many are there? Three?"

"Four."

"Four total or four sisters?"

"Elizabeth is the second of five sisters."

"So, she has four sisters. Must you make it so difficult," his father briefly smiled. "Very well. That brings me to my second point; I can afford to settle some little fortune on each of the remaining sisters. Five thousand pounds each, I think. Not a large fortune, but still tempting, and add to that your connections; they will be enough to tempt some respectable men. How old are the girls?"

"Miss Jane Bennet is two and twenty, Elizabeth is twenty, Miss Mary Bennet is nineteen, Miss Catherine Bennet has just turned eighteen; though I am told she prefers to go by Kitty, and Miss Lydia Bennet is soon to be sixteen."

"And the youngest is out?!" he asked, incredulous.

"According to Darcy and my Aunt, yes."

"Irresponsible," he muttered. "I shall attend you when you meet with her father."

"What?!" Richard panicked. He did not want to think of what damage his father could do if he had the mind for it.

"Fear not, Richard. I have no plans to ruin your arrangement," the older man chuckled, seeming to have read his son's mind. "I merely wish to reach an accord with the man. I am not a hard man, but my title does carry some weight with even the most naïve of men. Your brother has caused enough of a scandal; I'll not have some young woman, not of age, making fools of us all. We shall be providing them with wealth and connections, for I fully intend to acknowledge you and your bride, as well as any issue you bring forth. With luck, your brother will never reproduce, and I will outlive him to see you and your sons to take his place." His father seemed determined.

"Such talk would break Mother's heart," Richard tried to jest, truthfully, he was shocked and confused about how he felt about his father's words.

"Your mother is part of the reason he is as he is," the Earl stated as he stood, pushing the ledgers forward for his son to peruse. "But you are right, such talk is to be kept from her knowledge. If you will excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be. Make yourself at home. I shall be here in the morning to meet your intended."

"Off to see your mistress, Father?" he asked as he glanced at the open page.

The older man chuckled as he continued towards the door. "Your morals please me. It is my greatest wish that you never have need of one. I sincerely hope that Miss Elizabeth Bennet is everything you believe her to be. Good night, son."

"Father." Richard watched him close the door. He was determined that, no matter what kind of woman Elizabeth turned out to be, he would never seek out comfort from another.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Another chapter! And you didn't have to wait months for it! So, I am kicking around the idea or taking up my tumblr again, with the idea that it would keep me motivated. Let me know what you think. I would be posting sneak peeks and story ideas, and possibly asking opinions. I am not sure yet, but still, let me know.**

Breakfast at the Gardiners was always a pleasant experience. Her young cousins were regaling her with tales of their classes and adventures to the park they had taken that week. It was a nice distraction from the drama that her life had become. All too soon, the children were taken away for their studies and playtimes. Elizabeth had just joined her sister and aunt in the drawing room when the maid came to announce that they had visitors.

"Lord Matlock and Colonel Fitzwilliam, ma'am."

The ladies, although expecting the visit, found the announcing of an earl an intimidating reality. They did manage to rise in order to greet the gentlemen. Lizzy noted that a large nose and thin lips must run in their family, as Richard and the earl, as well as Lady Catherine and her daughter, all shared the attributes. She briefly thought that Mr. Darcy must favor his father's side.

Her aunt and intended exchanged greetings, which led to him introducing both she and her sister to his father. The Earl came forward, a searching look in his eye. She could only assume he was pleased with what he found, for his face softened and he truly seemed delighted to meet her.

"Miss Bennet, I am honored to meet you. I always wanted a daughter, and once that was denied me, my sons further denied me by taking their time in finding brides. I have had to make do with my nieces, However, I can see Richard was accurate in his description of you."

"You flatter me, my lord," Lizzy wasn't entirely sure how to respond. "You have only just met me."

"Ah, but you see, I trust my son completely." Though she had just met him, her esteem of him went up. "Mrs. Gardiner, is it possible that Mr. Gardiner might be joining us soon?" he asked as she insisted they be seated.

"Yes, my lord. He had some business to take care of, but he fully intended to return to the house this morning." Lizzy admired her aunt's calm persona.

The Earl looked to her sister. "And you are the eldest sister?"

"Yes, sir," Jane answered meekly.

"And you have three younger sisters at home?" he directed this to Elizabeth.

"Yes, my lord."

"And their names and ages?"

Lizzy did well not to squirm under his gaze. She didn't wonder why he was curious about her family. "Mary is nineteen, Kitty has just turned eighteen, and Lydia is fifteen."

"Hmm…" the earl was obviously contemplating something. The room became silent as everyone seemed at a loss of what to say. The Earl obviously had something on his mind, but Lizzy thought that perhaps he wished to wait until her uncle was present. Finally, he seemed ready to speak again. "What did you think of my sister, Miss Elizabeth? I understand your cousin is her newest rector?"

Elizabeth was not able to keep back the breathy laugh that escaped her lips at the release of tension in the room. His smirk told her he was anticipating a humorous response. "Lady Catherine is a generous conversationalist, my lord, and my cousin is most pleased to have her as his patroness."

The Earl barked a laugh. "I believe you are being too kind, Miss Elizabeth. My sister loves the sound of her own voice, almost as much as she likes to surround herself with people she feels are below her to make herself feel important. I can see that you take delight in the follies of others. I am sure your stay was most entertaining."

While her aunt and sister were mildly scandalized by his pronouncement, Elizabeth felt herself very much at ease with the noble. In that moment, he seemed very much like her father, and that gave her a sense of comfort. The Colonel had understood her brand of humor very well, so it did not surprise her that one of his parents shared it with him. Her intended shared a chuckle with his father over it, obviously used to his opinions on his aunt, and agreeing with them, too.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Gardiner. I am her elder brother, and even at my age, I will do as any sibling would. My sister gives as good as she gets, however, and if you have the pleasure to spend anytime with us both in the same room, you will find that I am able to goad her into doing the same."

Her aunt smiled slightly, still unsure of how to respond to the nobleman. An easy conversation moved amongst the group for a few moments. Thankfully, her uncle soon joined them. Introductions were made and her uncle suggested he, the Earl, and her intended adjourn to his study. Elizabeth was equally relieved and annoyed. On the one hand, she doesn't want to have to handle the details of her rushed marriage; on the other, she doesn't want to be left out either. But such was the place of a woman in Society. It was a blessing and a curse.

The Colonel shot her a smile before he took his leave. With a sigh of relief, she turned to her sister and aunt to plan their day.

* * *

Richard entered the room just behind his father, leaving Mr. Gardiner to close the door behind them. He watched his father take in the tidy study. It was not as grand as his, but he could see the Earl was impressed. The Gardiner's, while having made their way through trade, were wealthy. Richard could remember many times that his father sat him and his brother down to talk about the importance of not alienating anyone who could become an ally. Wealth could be made and lost, but it was always good to keep those with it in pocket, because where wealth was, so was influence. Much had changed in their world since the Earl had been born, and he didn't doubt more would change when he left it.

Mr. Gardiner made himself comfortable before coming to the point. "I believe we have some business to discuss, my lord?"

"Yes, Mr. Gardiner. I will tell you that I am a very blunt man. I like to get right to the point, and thus, will avoid talking in circles when I can. As my son will be wed to your niece, I would like to know a little more of what she comes with; her monetary assets and familiar connections."

"Elizabeth, as well as all of her sisters, are entitled to one hundred pounds per annum, as well as 1000 pounds from their mother's dowry. Their family home is entailed away to their cousin, Mr. Collins."

The Earl leaned back and held Mr. Gardiner's eyes. "Nothing else has been done? Five daughters and this is the best your brother-in-law can do?"

"They had believed they would have a son," he answered nervously.

"Forgive me, Mr. Gardiner, but I was given to believe Mr. Bennet was an intelligent man. It was foolish to put all of his hopes on having a son."

"Father!" Richard scolded, though it was ignored.

"By the third daughter, he would have done well to start making preparations for the event that he didn't. But that is neither here nor there. Tell me of the Bennet family."

Wishing the ground would open up and swallow him, Richard tried to give Mr. Gardiner a reassuring smile. It didn't seem to work and the man seemed reluctant to answer, though he would.

"Mr. Bennet is well studied and finds humor in those around him. Mrs. Bennet, my sister, is excitable, but her heart is in the right place. Jane and Elizabeth, you have met and they are everything they appear to be. Both are very responsible, proper young women. Jane is very sweet and of a calm nature. Elizabeth finds humor in most things and prefers to stay active, whether it is by walking or keeping up on the needs of the house. She has also been known to assist her father with matter of the estate. More than once, Mr. Bennet has lamented to me that she should have been a son.

"Mary is of a very serious nature. She studies those religious texts set aside for gentle ladies constantly and spends the rest of her time playing the piano forte. There is little else she cares for in the world and she has never put much effort into her appearance. Kitty is the most delicate of the sisters. She was ill often when she was younger. On more than one occasion, we were prepared to lose her, and yet, she would rally. I believe she is much more robust now, but she does still catch cold easily. She is also given to cry often. I do not think it takes much, especially where Lydia is concerned."

Mr. Gardiner took a small break here. From what little Richard had heard of the youngest sister, he could imagine the man would need to think of what to say of the child. "My sister had a difficult delivery with Lydia. Afterwards, they were told she would have no more children. As you can imagine, it wasn't taken well, and my sister proceeded to spoil her youngest child to console herself. Because of this, Lydia is very spoiled and I cannot think of one situation in which she has not gotten her way."

His small speech shocked Richard. He had expected the man to try and paint a neutral picture of his nieces, and yet, it seemed as though the dam had finally broke.

"I cannot lie; there is disfunction in their family. Jane and Lydia are favored by there mother and Lizzy has always been her father's favorite. I always assumed this was the reason for Mary's stringent ways and I know my sister would have considered Kitty's passing a blessing, leaving her with four daughters to marry off instead of five. I don't think she has ever forgiven Lizzy, Mary, and Kitty for not being boys. Though she does tolerate Kitty the best of the three.

"On more than one occasion, I have told Mr. Bennet he could invest to build his daughters fortunes, but he would only ever wave me off. I believe he thought I was trying to get money out of him, and he also believes that if he could fall for my sister with her small fortune, other men would do the same for his daughters. He likes to keep certain comforts and I do not think he wished to sacrifice any of those, and neither did my sister," he sighed sadly. It was evident that he was bothered by this.

"Mr. Bennet has no other close relative, besides Mr. Collins, and for my sister and I, we have another sister married to an attorney in Hertfordshire; a Mr. Phillips. They have no children."

At this, the Earl leaned forward again. "I thank you for your honesty. I had presumed as much, based off of the information my son had been able to glean. Luckily, I will be able to sell my son's marriage as a whirlwind romance. They are both of the disposition to be able to pull it off, from what I have witnessed. As for the sisters, well, circumstances can change. Having a brother-in-law connected to the peerage will improve their standing, and more than one young woman has come into money after an advantageous marriage is made in their family. I plan to openly approve of my son's wife. My own wife will not openly defy me, and she won't stand to hear someone disparage her child. I have recalled both she and my eldest son to Town for this occasion. Has Richard told you of his provisions?"

It took Mr. Gardiner a second to shake himself out of his shock, and Richard could fully understand it. His father had a very tactical mind. If he set his mind to do something, it got done.

"Yes," the man finally answered. "I understand he has some monies from his service and there was talk that you had an estate set aside for him."

"Indeed I do," his father smiled. "It never sat well with me that younger sons were set adrift while the eldest inherited everything. Why, had my elder brother not died in infancy, who knows where I would have ended up." His father looked wistful for a moment before continuing. "It is a quaint estate not far outside Bath called Nightingale Hall. It brings in around 3,000 pounds a year and growing. Once its new master and mistress are settled, I am sure it will yield even more."

This news pleased Mr. Gardiner. His niece would be very well settled, and that was bound to set any man at ease. "Thank you, my lord."

"Now, when shall your nieces be returning home?" the Earl asked.

"Two weeks, though the current circumstances have made us think to review that decision."

"I agree. I would like to meet with Mr. Bennet soon, and I will need an introduction as Society demands. If we could journey there within the week, I think that would be satisfactory. The banns should be read as soon as possible. We can spin the situation to our advantage, making special license not needed. My wife will by tomorrow I am sure, and we will have things settled before we need to leave for Hertfordshire. Son, your cousin's friend lately leased a house near Mr. Bennet's estate correct?"

"Yes, father."

"See if he might not allow us use of the house. I am not overly fond of inns and it would not do to expect the Bennet's to host us. It would be most improper."

"Yes, father," Richard said, a little less happily. It was so like his father to say he wouldn't impose on one family, only to impose on another. He knew Bingley only a little and wasn't sure he was even in Town at the moment. He would have a lot of work to do once they left the house.

His father continued to question Mr. Gardiner, asking how he thought their presence would be taken. Had Mr. Bennet been informed of his daughter's situation? Would Mr. Gardiner be accompanying his nieces? All important questions.

Soon enough, the men left the room and joined the ladies for tea, where his father sat back and studied Elizabeth and her sister. Richard himself spent the time getting to know Miss Jane Bennet better. Once tea was done, he and the Earl took their leave and began to make their plans as the carriage made it way back across town. There was much to be done.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay for a new chapter! Enjoy!**

For the first time in his life, Richard had begun to feel as though providence was on his side. He sent a note to the Hurst's townhouse to inquire after Mr. Bingley on the afternoon that he and his father met with Mr. Gardiner, and he received a message back from the man himself only an hour later. Bingley was very eager to meet with him and stated that he was free to meet him at White's the next afternoon. As amiable as he knew the man to be from their brief dealings and his cousin, he was sure he and his father would be staying at Netherfield Park until the wedding.

However, he found himself in a bit of a spot and it revolved around his betrothed's sister, Miss Jane Bennet. He knew Bingley liked her, enormously, and she liked him, but should he encourage it? It almost felt like another betrayal to his cousin if he encouraged the match, but it made both him and Darcy hypocritical. In his own opinion, Bingley should be able to decide for himself whom he wished to marry, and Miss Bennet was every bit the jewel her sister said she was. From what he knew of the both of them, they were very similar in temperament, and that could be a very good thing. A strong-willed woman would run over Bingley, and a harsh man would destroy Miss Bennet.

No, they were very evenly matched in all that mattered. And his marriage to Elizabeth was going to improve their standing amongst Society. There would be little anyone could object to.

Except maybe Darcy.

And that was the crux of the matter for Richard; he was feeling guilty for obtaining the woman his cousin desired above all others. It was something that one simply didn't do. Darcy had been more of a brother to him than his own had been. As happy as he was, he kept feeling as though he shouldn't be. In any case, there was nothing to be done about it, so he would remind himself that there was no going back. Elizabeth was to be _his_ wife. His only hope was that his cousin would find someone else he could happily spend the rest of his life with.

With that last thought, Richard headed out the door for his meeting with Bingley.

* * *

"How delightful to see you Colonel!" Bingley greeted as Richard entered the private room. "I am very much surprised you have returned to Town without Darcy, but it is a pleasure to see you none the less."

"I thank you for seeing me," Richard smiled as he sat. "I don't make it a habit to contact someone simply because I need something, but suffice it to say that I will be in your debt if you agree to assist me."

"You won't owe me a thing! If I can be of assistance to you, I will do it gladly!"

"That may be, however, I will consider myself in your debt. You see, I have found myself very recently engaged, and I wish to spend some time getting to know my intended's family."

"Congratulations! But how might I be of service to you?"

"My intended happens to be one of your neighbors; a Miss Bennet," Richard watch Bingley's face drain of all color.

"Miss Bennet?" he asked weakly.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet to be exact," he ended the man's torment quickly. He obviously still had feelings for Miss Jane Bennet.

Mr. Bingley brightened as quickly as he had wilted. "Miss Elizabeth! Yes! That is exciting. Miss Elizabeth Bennet! And how did you go about meeting Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"

"Darcy and I have been on our yearly visit to our Aunt's home, as I am sure you are aware, and Miss Bennet was visiting her dear friend, who lately married her cousin, Mr. Collins, who is my Aunt's new rector. I believe you met him before you returned to Town a few months ago. Your neighbor, Miss Lucas, is now Mrs. Collins. I found myself quite entranced by her and she has granted me the honor of marrying her."

He hoped that Bingley wouldn't ask for any more details, and pressed on. "My hope is that you will allow my father and I to stay at Netherfield for the next few weeks as I, like I said, get to know Miss Bennet's family a little better."

"Yes! Of course you may use Netherfield! I will send an express today to have the house opened and aired! However, I would like to go with you, if you approve."

"It is your house, Bingley; I wouldn't dream of barring you from it."

"Splendid! And when do you intend to arrive?"

"By the middle of next week. My father and I intend to take a quick trip down the day after tomorrow to speak with Mr. Bennet, and then my father and I will escort Miss Bennet and her sister home before taking up residence at Netherfield."

"Sister?" Bingley asked with interest.

Richard quickly decided how he was going to play this out. "Yes, her elder sister, Miss Jane Bennet."

"Miss Bennet is here, in London?" he asked a bit desperately.

"Yes, she has been here since January. Did you not know? I was told she called on your sisters." Darcy was going to hate him.

"She called on my sisters? No, I wasn't told." Bingley looked baffled and a little angry. "I suppose they are staying with their aunt and uncle? I recall they have relatives here in town."

"Yes; a Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner," he said, feeling terrible, but knowing what he was going to have to do. "I am going to call on them after our meeting, in fact."

Bingley's eyes brightened a bit more. "Do you think I might join you? I would very much like the see Miss Bennet, um, the Miss Bennets. Both of them. I would like to offer Miss Elizabeth my congratulations."

Richard smiled at him. "Of course. I am sure they will both be pleased to see you."

Darcy was really going to hate him.

* * *

He had done a very good thing. A very, very good thing. Elizabeth had yet to stop smiling at him from the moment he and Mr. Bingley walked into the parlor. Mr. Bingley and Miss Bennet were certainly happy as well, though the two had a very awkward meeting. Miss Bennet couldn't meet her neighbor's eyes at first, and looked as though she wished to flee the room. Bingley was clearly desperate for her to look at him; he rather loudly confessed that no one had told him she was in Town, and that he certainly would have called on her before had he have known. Mrs. Gardiner excused herself to check on her children, her smile not hidden from Richard. Miss Bennet finally met his eyes and the two had been chatting ever since.

"How did this happen?" Elizabeth broke into his musings.

"I sent a note to inquire after him and he was in residence. We met today and I asked him if my father and I might stay at Netherfield, and once I had given him our agreed upon version of events, he expressed his wish to join us. Then I confessed that you were both still in Town and he begged to join me. I wasn't going to deny him," Richard answered, nonchalantly.

She continued to smile at him. "Thank you," she said softly. "You have been too good to me; and now you are showing such kindness to my sister. I do not know how I shall ever repay you."

He shook his head at her. "You are to be my wife and I would do all that I can to make sure that you are happy. Bingley is a good sort of man, and once I had talked with him, I could see that he cared for your sister." They both looked at the other couple, whom Mrs. Gardiner had sat closer to when she rejoined them. "I do believe they are most fitting for one another."

"Yes, I believe you are right." He noticed that she shifted back in his direction and gave her his full attention. "My uncle said that you and your father are to go to Longbourn?"

"Yes, the day after tomorrow. My mother is to return this evening, and my brother is due to arrive in the morning. Both will need to be made aware of the situation. We will leave early Monday morning. Do you know if your uncle has already sent a letter to your father announcing our visit?"

"He has," she said, looking a bit perturbed. "I had wanted to send a note to Papa, but my uncle is convinced it would not be a good idea. My mother is known to snoop through my father's correspondence from time to time and it wouldn't be a good idea for her to find it."

"Then he was not specific about our agenda."

"No, he was, just not in the way you would think. Apparently, he and my father developed a code to use in the event that someone had taken an interest in my sisters or myself."

"Ingenious."

She smiled. "Perhaps."

They did not stay much longer. Bingley expressed his intentions to call again on Monday, and Richard informed his intended that he would see her Tuesday. It had been a wonderful visit in all. Dropping Bingley off at his brother-in-law's townhouse, he headed back to his parents London home.

He was greeted by a familiar voice as soon as he got past the foyer.

"Richard!"

"Hello, Mother," he smiled, walking right into his mother's waiting arms. "How are you?"

"I would be better if I knew why your father demanded my return to Town," she said, taking his arm to drag him to the drawing room. "Do you know what is going on?"

He seated her and took the seat across from her. "Yes, as it involves me."

His mother grew concerned. "What has happened? Have you been called back to the front?"

"No, mother. Actually, Father is arranging the sale of my commission, and he has decided to give me the living he promised." His father was supposed to be home when his mother returned; he wasn't sure how much to tell her. Or, he should say, he wasn't sure he could hold off on telling her. She was a rather demanding woman.

"Oh, Richard! That's wonderful! I am always so worried you'll be sent away and die some horrible death in the mud somewhere because of that short, distasteful Frenchman. But, why is your father doing this now?"

Richard shifted nervously. "Perhaps we should wait for Father. I am surprised he is not here yet."

His mother snorted in a most unlady-like manner. "I am not. I am sure he is being happily entertained right now."

"Mother…"

"Don't 'Mother' me. I am not an idiot. Now, Richard, tell me; what has happened?"

"I'm getting married," he stated, feeling it better to come straight to the point.

"Oh! Finally! One of my boys is going to do their duty!"

"One of your sons is doing their duty?" came another familiar voice, though one not nearly as well loved as his mother's. "Little Richie must be getting married."

"Hello, Matthew." Richard felt his good mood drift away.

"Matthew! Don't call him that! It displeases me for you to antagonize him! This should be a happy time!" she admonished her eldest. "Now, Richard, tell me all about her. Do we know her?"

He sighed. "No, Mother, you do not. We really should wait for Father. There are some details you're not going to like."

His brother snorted. "What did you do? Seduce some girl into a compromising position?" Richard decided to study his nails. He was happy to find them clean, but his brother picked up on what he wouldn't say and laughed. "By God, man! You did, didn't you?! You seduced some poor creature and…."

"I didn't seduce anyone!" Richard stood in defense and walked towards his brother. "I would never do something so dishonorable!"

"No," Matthew sneered, meeting Richard in the middle of the room, "you care too much for your precious honor to do that. But you did compromise someone, didn't you?!"

"Boys! That is enough!" their mother elbowed her way in-between them. "There will be no fighting in this house!"

They separated, but did not take their eyes off each other. Richard spoke to their mother. "Forgive me, Mother."

"For what? Causing a scene or compromising some young woman? Or did she compromise you?"

"No, mother, it was my fault. She is completely innocent, and I am sure that once you get past the circumstances, you will adore her."

"What circumstances?"

"I would really rather wait until Father were here."

Matthew laughed as he threw himself into a nearby chair. "Of course you would rather wait for Father. Everything goes your way when Father is around. It would be a shame if you actually had to deal with other people's feelings about your choices."

"I am well aware of your feelings for my mere existence. Why add the tediousness of your feelings for what I choose to wear or what career I chose or whom I marry?"

"Well, isn't this a pleasant reunion," their father had finally arrived. Richard and Matthew greet their father with a nod. He turned to his wife. "Alice, I thought you would be arriving a little later?"

"We made good time," she seated herself again, near her eldest this time. "Now, what circumstances are there surrounding Richard's engagement that we should be aware of?"

After the Earl took a seat, both he and Richard laid out the events surrounding the engagement, withholding Darcy's involvement. He was glad his bruises were faded enough to not be too noticeable.

His brother chuckled at his expense. "I always knew your morals would get you in the end. You always thought you were so much better, and now, you have to marry some little chit of little consequence. Oh, how far our family has fallen. Best of all, the blame cannot be laid at my feet!"

"Matthew," their Father warned, "this is hardly worse than some of the incidents I have had to clean up for you. The difference here is, your brother acted in innocence and with good intentions, whereas you never have."

Richard could tell their father's words burned him.

"When shall we meet this Miss Bennet?" his mother cut in.

"Not until Tuesday, at the earliest," Richard said. "Father and I are to go to Hertfordshire on Monday. I told Miss Elizabeth, today, that I would see her again on Tuesday."

The Countess turned to her husband. "And you are sure she will not be a stain upon this family? Outside of her family connections and fortune, of course."

Richard clenched his jaw in order not to react to her comment. So far, she was taking it better than he had thought.

"Not from Miss Elizabeth or her elder sister, no," the Earl replied, "however, there is a possibility of her younger sisters causing a stir. They are reportedly not as restrained as their elder sisters."

His mother scrunched her nose. "And I suppose you have already thought of some ways to make the situation better?"

"Yes. I will discuss things with Mr. Bennet when we meet with him."

"In other words, you're going to waste our money and resources on them," Matthew sneered.

The Countess looked thoughtful. "It's not a bad idea. Such charitable acts are acceptable. If we can pass it off as a love match, it would not be unlikely that we would wish to improve the standing of the lady's family a little. You do like her, do you not, Richard?"

"I do. I have admired her since we were first introduced," he answered honestly, ignoring his brother's rude reaction.

"Well," his mother said, as she stood to leave, "I have some time to come up with an appropriate story for the ton; so long as she is willing to work with us. Richard, I would like for you to bring her for tea on Tuesday. I would like to speak with her myself." Looking at her youngest son and seeing his reaction, she rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to be cruel her. I would rather not add to the gossip of Town by not supporting your marriage. Bring her and a guardian if you think she would be more comfortable."

"Her eldest sister is here in Town."

"Right. Then bring them both. If you will all excuse me, I wish to retire. I shall take dinner in my rooms."

After she was gone, the Earl looked at his heir. "Matthew…"

"Yes, yes," Matthew answered impatiently, "family honor and all. Just try not to waste too much of my inheritance."

Their father shook his head and took his leave. Only Richard and Matthew remained.

"Congratulations, brother," Matthew said, "you have managed to make things go your way again. I hope your wife doesn't tire of you too quickly."

"Let me make myself clear on one thing, Matthew: You can say what you will about me, and treat me as poorly as you wish, but never, NEVER, treat Elizabeth with anything less than the respect she deserves."

"Contrary to popular belief, I do have some honor, Richard. She will have my pity rather than my disdain. I'm going to White's."

Richard watched his brother walk away. 'Well,' he thought, 'that could have gone worse.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Y'all have no idea the fits this chapter gave me.**

Fresh country air was always nice, in Richard's opinion. Some of his fondest memories were of growing up at Matlock; running through the fields, playing with the village boys, fishing in the pond. Hertfordshire was a beautiful county, too. He could understand Elizabeth's attachment to it. The ride hadn't been overly long, and had certainly been more enjoyable than the whole of Sunday had been. He didn't know what was more frustrating; his brother's constant insults, or his mother's ideas on how to best take advantage of his upcoming nuptials.

Richard looked over at his father who was perusing his papers. He knew he shouldn't underestimate his father, but he worried for how Mr. Bennet would take him. His father tended to like having things his way. When Elizabeth had talked of her father, he sensed that he liked having his way as well; however, he knew from her uncle that he liked to be kept as comfortable as possible. It was going to be a nerve-wracking meeting, he knew that!

"Remember, Son," his father broke into his thoughts, "let me control the conversation. It will take only a moment and I will have the feel of the man, and know with certainty what avenue to take to get what we want."

"I thank you for your confidence in me. It truly is comforting."

The Earl snorted at him. "Richard, as a military man, you are infallible. I have no doubt that had you wished it, you could have had a higher position in His Majesty's army; however, we both know you would sooner capitulate to get what you want personally than risk losing it altogether. Remember the horse you wanted when you were 15? I would have gotten the horse for you simply because you wanted it, but that never occurred to you. No, you came to both _your mother and I_ and made several promises your mother, especially, will extort from you until the day she leaves this earthly realm. I do not doubt she will somehow figure out a way to continue to do so once you join her in the afterlife."

"You taught me to decide what price I was willing to pay for something I wanted," he laughed.

"Yes, but I also taught you the importance of ruthlessly negotiating the best outcome; something you utilized in your military career, but not personally. You could have had the estate already if you had negotiated terms, but you accepted mine from the go."

"They weren't difficult to abide by: don't argue with your brother in front of your mother and stay out of trouble."

"And nearly 10 years passed before you came to me requesting the living."

"I had no need of it."

His father laughed and shook his head. "You are so pure. So selfless."

Richard thought of Elizabeth and disagreed. He was not so selfless, but he wouldn't say so to his father. "If you say, however, I do not wish seem as though I easily follow the whims of others. Elizabeth has told me her father prefers to mock such people, and I would rather have his respect."

"Of course! I would not have him think you are unintelligent. If he is half as astute as we have been led to believe, he will see it for himself." They felt the carriage begin to take a turn. "Ah, this must be the place then."

Leaning over towards the window, Richard got his first look as Longbourn. It was nicely situated and moderately sized, not being too large, but not small either. The garden was organized, yet wild in appearance. He grinned at the thought that it reminded him of his intended; the vision of a proper young woman with a wildly independent personality. Sitting back for the rest of the short drive, he thought it very much suited her.

"Reminds me of Whisperwind Manor," his father said.

"Pardon?"

"Your new home; Whisperwind Manor in Somerset."

This was the first time he had heard the name and location of the estate.

He had no time to think of it further as the carriage came to a stop.

* * *

Henry Bennet came outside to greet his guests as they arrived. He was most concerned for his Lizzy; Mr. Gardiner's letter let him know that she was engaged and that it had been unavoidable. He would be the one to decide that. It was his deepest wish that none of his daughters, especially his Lizzy, should enter a union that was unevenly matched; it was a misery he would wish on few people. Though, thinking of his youngest daughters, he thought it might be unavoidable in their cases.

Two gentlemen alighted from the carriage. Both were dressed to suit their status as men of the noble class. Neither looked unintelligent either. He lifted a brow as he met the eyes of the earl. It would seem he might have a formidable opponent. They approached and he greeted them.

"Welcome to Longbourn, my lord. I trust your trip was pleasant."

"Indeed, it 'twas," the older gentleman, the earl smiled, as he approached. Mr. Bennet watched as he took him in as surely as he was taking his measure in return.

Mr. Bennet took a moment to note the case that most likely held the details of his Lizzy's future before glancing to the younger man just behind the lord. "Colonel Fitzwilliam, I presume?"

"Yes, Mr. Bennet. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, well, shall we adjourn to my study to get this business settled? Mrs. Bennet is away visiting and it is always better to settle these matters when my wife is away." He saw the Colonel's lips twitch up at his obvious avoidance in returning sentiments. He wasn't easily wounded; that was good.

Lord Matlock nodded as he moved to follow him into the house. "Yes, wives do tend to complicate these matters."

Mr. Bennet was impressed with the kindness both the earl and the Colonel showed his staff as they took their coats and hats. Breeding never did determine character. Their perusal of his home did not go unnoticed, either, and he would not deny the prick of pride when they seemed to approve of their surroundings. Once seated, both gentlemen turned intelligent eyes back on him. It was a little unsettling.

"Mr. Gardiner tells me you compromised my daughter," he decided to jump in boldly.

"Yes," Colonel Fitzwilliam answered, looking him straight in the eyes. "Unintentionally, but yes."

"Richard," his father warned. Mr. Bennet bet that the older man had intended to have control of the situation.

The Colonel smirked towards his father. "I will answer his comments and questions, Father. Don't worry, you will have full say in discussing the settlements and arrangements."

Mr. Bennet felt a little respect grow for the Colonel. This man was no fool; he didn't think he could stomach watching his favorite daughter be forced to marry a fool. "I would like to know just how you managed to 'unintentionally' compromise my daughter. For reasons, my brother-in-law was unable to give me any details."

"From the moment I met your daughter, we struck up a friendship; she is very intelligent and amusing company. I encountered her one day on her one of her walks, and through the course of our discussion, she claimed she had a headache and wished to return to her cousin's home. I realized that something was amiss, and I had decided to ask her what I had said to offend her when she and her party joined us for dinner that evening. Only she did not join her party that evening. I realize now that it could have waited the evening, but in my zeal to make it right, I took off for the parish to see her."

"And what could you have said that would upset my Lizzy so deeply. Out of all of my daughters, she is the one least likely to be affected my someone else's words or opinions."

He hesitated for a moment. "As I am sure you may have surmised by now, Mr. Darcy, someone I know you became acquainted with last October, is my cousin." Mr. Bennet indicated that he did and motioned for the Colonel to continue. "She had asked if I knew Mr. Bingley, and during the course of the conversation, I mentioned that Darcy took a great deal of satisfaction at having separated his friend from a young woman whose family he found unsuitable for Bingley."

At this pronouncement, Mr. Bennet understood; Lizzy loved Jane above all others, and knowing that a man she severely detests caused the heartache that her most beloved sister had suffered at Mr. Bingley's sudden desertion, it was no wonder she became out of sorts. "Lizzy spent a good deal of time after Mr. Bingley returned to Town, trying to convince my eldest that he loved her. I can see how this news would upset her."

"Just so you know, Mr. Bennet, Mr. Bingley and Miss Bennet have reconnected in London since I brought Elizabeth to her uncle's home. He will be returning with us to Netherfield as we prepare for the weddings, and I expect he will ask for an audience with you not long after our arrival, but my father will tell you more of that when we begin to discuss the arrangements."

This news pleasantly surprised him, but he found the Colonel's use of his Lizzy's name distasteful. Did she give him permission to do so? "I thank you for the forewarning, but how did this lead to you compromising _my_ Lizzy?"

"We were interrupted at an inopportune moment. She had every reason to be disgusted with my cousin's behavior while staying at Netherfield, but there was one matter that I needed her to take more seriously than she did. My cousin had decided, in that time, to come look for me. He and the maid entered and he thought I was taking advantage of Elizabeth and, uh, decided to show me his displeasure at the idea."

"My son's time outdoors has helped to hide the remnants of my nephew's displeasure," Lord Matlock smirked back at his son. "I believe they owe the Collins's a few pieces of furniture and a window?"

"Perhaps," the other man answered, uncomfortably. Mr. Bennet enjoyed his discomfort, and sought to make it worse.

"And why, exactly, did your cousin see fit to attack you, Colonel Fitzwilliam?"

He shifted in his seat. "I might have… I had a hold of…"

"You put your hands on Elizabeth?!" he stood, voice raised.

"I didn't… It wasn't… Yes. I did. I wasn't thinking properly, only that she needed to understand that Wickham is a dangerous man!"

"Wickham? That ridiculous lieutenant in the militia?"

"Ridiculous he may be, but he is dangerous, Mr. Bennet. He isn't simply looking for an easy payday; he has already ruined a few ladies of little consequence for his own amusement. While I am certain Miss Elizabeth would not be taken in by him, your other daughters might. He has also been known to not take desertion well, from others."

Retaking his seat as the Colonel explained himself more fully, Mr. Bennet digested the information he was being given. Had he underestimated man? Did he actually pose a threat to his daughters than only small, but unharmful, humiliations?

"She thought she could merely avoid him, and get her sisters too, as well. Darcy should have done the right thing and warned you and other men of the danger he could pose. He is not as foolish as you might think. When I reached out to your daughter, she also held on to my arms to steady herself. It was that moment that we were interrupted. During our altercation, the maid ran for help and the local blacksmith just happened to be walking by. He can be as bad of a gossip as his wife and once whatever details got out that he decided to share,"

"Yes, yes. I understand. There was no other course of action." He was subdued.

"The Collins's were called home and I asked your daughter to marry me. She agreed and we returned to London the next morning."

"And you support his decision?" Mr. Bennet aske the earl, knowing he needed to do what he could to look out for his Lizzy's wellbeing, while he still could.

"Richard has always displayed an extremely large amount of honor, Mr. Bennet, and he has always made me very proud because of it. But at the same time, he is no fool. If Miss Elizabeth had been a lesser woman, he would not have cared that he had offended her, because such women become offended over anything, and he would not have been caught up in such a situation in the first place. The fact that he sought her out to make amends speaks of his admiration, and since meeting her myself, I can see how he came to be so enchanted with her. I do support his decision and that is why I am here with him now and ready to discuss the details of the settlement. If I may begin?" He looked to his son with amusement.

"By all means, Father."

The earl brought out two copies of the contract for them to go over. Mr. Bennet was impressed and relieved when he began to explain about his son's new home and holdings. Elizabeth would be well taken care of.

"And I have no doubt Richard will increase his earnings more, every year. He has always had the talent to improve himself, unlike my eldest son,"

"Father,"

"If we are lucky," the earl leaned towards him, "your daughter will give me a grandson, and he will inherit, so long as my eldest remains unmarried, with no wife to give him issue."

Mrs. Bennet would be thrilled with that! Her daughter having a son to inherit an Earldom!

"Father, this is not the time nor the place,"

"Oh, pish tosh, Mr. Bennet knows the ills of having no say in whom inherits after him, and understands my position." He turned his full attention back to him. "There are more sensitive matters I wish to discuss. Your other daughters."

Mr. Bennet sat up straighter at this. "And what do they have to do with this?"

"Your eldest two daughters are a credit to you, Mr. Bennet, and I will enjoy having their association to my family known, however, I have learned from more than one source that your youngest daughters are not nearly as refined or mature. It is thought that they might bring negative attention to my family, and I cannot have that."

There could be no denial that his youngest daughters were, indeed, silly. He said so himself, often enough, but someone else commenting on it rankled. Thinking of it though, he didn't think he could object to it. Lord Matlock was of the peerage, and they took their reputations seriously; they didn't care if it were their own actions that caused scandal, but no one else had better bring shame to their family name.

"They are silly girls. What would you have me do about this, my lord?" Mr. Bennet wasn't a fool. Elizabeth was marrying into their family, there was no stopping it. He would do what he could to secure her comfort.

"Nothing but your permission, Mr. Bennet. I wish to make a few arrangements to increase their social education, and will, in exchange for this, settle five thousand pounds on each of them. Their connection to my family and a small fortune will improve their future, I am sure." Lord Matlock sat back with a satisfied smile.

Mr. Bennet was amazed. He benefited everything in the situation. "Why would you do this?"

"There is very little I can do for my son; what I can do, I will. Your Elizabeth already thinks well of my son, and helping her sisters will make her happy, thus making my son happy because he cares for her happiness. It just so happens doing so will keep the salacious talk to a minimum. We know it will happen regardless, but we can prevent more fodder from being created, and possibly discredit information that returns from the past."

Once more, he knew he could not dispute the man. The problems of his sphere were trifle to the situations one of the peerages might encounter, so Mr. Bennet saw little more that he could do than agree.

"Now, Mr. Bennet, unless there is something you would like to add or amend to the contract I had my attorney draw up, I would appreciate it if you would sign it."

Mr. Bennet picked up the documents and skimmed through them again, including the last page which was separate, yet gave his permission for the earl to interfere with the lives of his youngest daughters.

"I would be a fool not to," he practically muttered to himself, but he knew the others heard him. He signed.

"Splendid," the earl beamed. Now, when will your younger daughters be returning home? I would like to see for myself the impression we return to Town."

 **Ok, this will be a slight spoiler, but I thought I would ask for y'all's opinions. There will come a point where the countess will take an interest in one of the younger Bennets, however, I can't decide which one. The story is kind of dependent on this because the sister who is chosen will set the mood of the story. Here is the real spoiler: Jane will, of course, get married, but of the remaining sisters one will remain at Longbourn, one will go with Elizabeth, and one with the countess. Give me your thoughts, if you please.**

 **Next: Mrs. Bennet learns that her second daughter is marrying the son of an earl.**


End file.
